


Head Trip

by RyuichiSakuma



Series: One Piece Rare Pairs 2016 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, oprarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: Dreaming isn't always nice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry into tumblr's One Piece Rare Pair week challenge for 2016. Please read and review!
> 
> Unbetaed.
> 
> Day 1: prompt Dreams/Partners
> 
> Luffy/Kid

 

It happened night after night.  

 

A dream about metal and water, glass and anger.  

 

Changing over the course of a week from flat black and white to color, to "oh-my-god,-I-know-I-can-reach-out-and-touch-it-if-I-wanted-to." 

 

But he never did.

 

His eyes grew puffy, etched with dark circles the color of bruises from lack of sleep.  His personality did a 180, from happy and carefree to serious and solemn, but the rest of the crew said nothing, hoping that the situation would resolve itself.

 

He took to sleeping during the day, out on the deck where if he started thrashing, someone would see and wake him up.

 

When he finally entered "that place," and saw the person he had been dreaming about, he realized they weren't dreams but a premonition.

 

And when he drew back to punch the tenryuubito in the face, he saw the redhead from his dreams grin at his boldness.


End file.
